


Sleeping At Last

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Child Neglect, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Self-Harm, Swearing, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: David was beyond ecstatic to see the twelve year old, Gwen smiling at his side. The two waited quietly for them to make their appearance, regretting not being able to bring Jasper with them.The twelve year old mugged their suitcase along."Maxine," Gwen greeted."Its Max. Just Max, please."...Trans characters include: Transgender Max and Gwen.





	1. Welcome Home!

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: there are talks of rape/non con and self harm, as well as homophobia and child abuse/neglect. Aside from that, I don't believe there are any triggers.

“Welcome to your new home, Maxine,” David spoke with a happy smile. 

 

“Max is fine,” they spoke, pressing past the twenty two year old and his wife. 

 

Gwen gave a light smile. “Alright, Max. Need anything else before you settle in?”

 

“No, I'm alright.” 

 

“Okay. We'll be downstairs when you're done getting set up.” 

 

Gwen shut the door behind her, leaving the preteen to stare at the room. It was nice, he would admit. Light blue walls with white accents. It was calming to him. A bed sat in the corner, fairy lights strung along to illuminate for a homely comfort (Max was especially thankful that the one request had gone through). The closet was spacious, enough that if he needed to, Max could definitely live there with his bed inside and  _ still _ have room. There was one window with darker blue curtains to cover them, thick enough to block out the sun (another thing he was incredibly thankful for. A bookshelf with an assortment of books, sketchbooks, a few art supplies, and notebooks decorated it. Beside it was a stand for his Violin, a desk chair, and working desk. 

 

Max honest to God loved it all. 

 

It didn't take long to unpack his things. His Violin, some sheet music, a few pairs of clothing, and some sentimental treasures he'd learned to love over the years earned special places on his desk and shelf. 

 

He laid on his bed, just taking in the feeling of it all. He actually had a home now, with a family that seemed to be as calm and collected as possible. Gwen and David seemed happy to have Max in their home. 

 

And Max felt more at home than any of the other fourteen homes he'd stayed in over the past three years.  _ Especially  _ the last one. 

 

…

 

Max sat down beside Gwen, who happily stared at the TV, some reality TV show airing. She was seated comfortably, Max mimicking her seating for a moment before giving up when it started to make his hip ache. He settles for just leaning into the left arm of the couch. 

 

David took refuge of a chair to his left. “I'm going to put another light in your room later, if it's alright with you, Max. We didn't want to overload you with them earlier.” 

 

Max nodded slightly at his words, half of his attention to David while the other half was on Allyssa, who had just gotten slapped by her sister on the television. 

 

“We were thinking about going clothing shopping today? If you'd like that? If not, we can wait.” 

 

_ Consent, _ Max thought, turning sharply towards David.  _ That's something  _ **_he_ ** _ never did. _

 

He gave a nod, still staring wide eyed before turning back towards the Television, just in time to watch Allyssa get tossed into the pool. Gwen smirked, watching intently. 

 

_ He liked this family. _

 

…

 

_ “There are a few things we have to tell you about her, though,” Sister Anne spoke out with strict dignity, “She is… misguided. Her mother died in a house fire, and her father went off the deep end. Abuse in all forms, manipulation, sexual, mental, even taught her to steal and how to manipulate.  _

 

_ “He was a famous, prided man. But after his wife's death, it was over. Maxine had to watch her siblings die from his hands. She may not remember, her therapy sessions hint at the fact she's pushing them deep down and bottling. For a twelve year old, I'm amazed.  _

 

_ “The last few homes have been… rather toxic, to say the least. But the very last one, she lived in for nine months. A man named Daniel. You actually look rather similar to him… But, when the police found her cut up and cowering in a closet with blood down her legs a few weeks ago with neither he nor his wife home, we could only assume the worst.  _

 

_ “She won't speak of anything about previous adoptions anymore. And she has emotional outbursts as well. Any sort of feminine thing that hints at her sex seems to trigger her, so please, for the love of the Holy Lord above, don't paint her room pink or give her dresses.  _

 

_ “Uniforms don't work, either. She's too self conscious of her own body. Poor child… _

 

_ “She has a rather long list of medications she takes, for both health reasons and mental. She gets flashing migraines, so fairy lights will typically be much better than normal lights in her room. Maxine also gets incredibly moody, but she's tame near the beginning of her stay. And she'll do impulsively reckless things, but her medication mellows her out, thankfully. _

 

_ “Her depressive episodes can last days, where she does nothing but lock herself in her room. She still blames herself for her siblings murders, but she's never truly hurt anyone aside from yelling.  _

 

_ “Maxine is incredibly numb now, though. As far as we know, she hasn't had a panic attack lately. Incredible progress, really! But… she's been going through bouts of shutting everyone out and manipulating to get what she needs. But that is because Sister Raeanne is too soft on her. _

 

_ “Last few things, she's incredibly sensitive to yelling, blood, and not having someone's consent. Given her past, I do hope you'll understand. Consent is the true way to getting her on your side. Please be light with your fussing. If you give her a chore to do, don't give her more than two big things to do. She gets rather stressed easily.” _

 

_ A sad look bestowed the nuns eyes.  _

 

_ “I'll leave you two alone to discuss. Poor Magdelyne has her hands full with another child. Please excuse me.” She stood, waiting for the two to nod, before leaving.  _

 

_ “She reminds me of you, Gwen.”  _

 

_ “How so, David?” _

 

_ “She seems… closeted.”  _

 

_ Gwen gave a light nod, memories of her own parents abuse flooding in. “Do you think we could help them?”  _

 

_ David looked at the frail child in the photo on the file once more, documented pictures of scars aligning their body. They looked lifeless.  _

 

_ “I hope so, Gwen. Maybe if we really tried?”  _

 

_ She nodded, smiling. “Maxine’s going to be our own child, then.”  _

 

_ Moments passed before Sister Anne returned. She now sported a bruise on her forehead, but seemed genuinely happy about the adoption.  _

 

_ “Maxine should be ready for adoption in one week! Once all the papers are through, we will give you a call and tell you when she's available for pick up!” _

 

_ … _

 

He glared at the frilly pink fabric, his aqua eyes disagreeing in all ways. A silent  _ no _ left the group. David silently watched him turn towards the more gender neutral clothing, silently following him with a smile. Gwen threw in a pack of Oreos she had gotten from god knows where along the ride. 

 

Max silently picked out a few outfits, watching David and Gwen tentatively, too aware of their emotions and movements. 

 

“Did she tell you guys,” he questioned, standing beside them with a neutral look of anger he'd managed to support all day. 

 

Gwen piped up, “Did who tell us what?” 

 

“Sister Anne. Did she tell you about the homes before you two?” 

 

She lightly nodded, David following along. And just like that, the subject was completely dropped. It was all thrown out the window for any opportunity afterwords. Max didn't give them an opportunity to. 

 

…

 

Max stared at the food on his plate, as if contemplating whether or not it looked edible.  But Sister Anne’s words on what exactly was wrong with him still sat in the two adults hearts. 

 

_ ‘Max hands issues eating. She eats smaller proportions, but it's not to starve herself. She just physically can't watch much without vomiting. Don't force her, but always make sure she takes her medication before she sleeps. They ease her night terrors. _ ’

 

“So, gout guys have another husband, right,” Max spoke quietly, pushing the plate away after only a few bites. 

 

“His name's Jasper, yes,” David nodded, “We're sorry he hasn't been around today. He should be home in half an hour, though.” 

 

Max pressed his head down to the table, sighing softly. 

 

“Have you taken your medication,” Gwen asked. 

 

Max's eyes widened, “ _ Shit. _ ”

 

…

 

Max laid on the couch, head rested against one of the cushions. Gwen sat on the other side, another reality show playing quietly with the lights dim. David sat in one of the side chairs. 

 

“How's your head.” 

 

“It's fine, David.” Max readjusted once again, clear his head still ached. 

 

Jasper took this as his time to open the door, quietly making his way down. He set his things on the dining room table before coming around to kiss the cheeks of his husband and wife. He gave a light smile at Max, taking his spot in the other arm chair. 

 

For some reason, it worked perfectly and first. They all felt like a family. 


	2. Fifteen Schools In Three Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers: mentions of blood, emotional hurt, slight accidental manipulation, period/s, swearing, immediate rape trigger (skip to the second bold ••• if you still wish to read the fic and not read that)

_ ™™™ _

 

  * **_••_**



 

_ “Hold still, little shit,” he whispered harshly into their ear, pressing their hands down, above their head. “This time, we'll try it so its not up your ass, hmm, Princess? _

 

_ They felt something press into them, a new feeling of pain leaving them. They let out a scream.  _

 

  * **_••_**



 

Max slammed up, his head coming in contact with something else, harsh. 

 

“Max, are you okay,” Jasper asked softly. 

 

He took a moment to regain a place of sanity, before he was suddenly yelling, “What the Hell?! Get the fuck out!” 

 

He stood, pushing away his three parents, ignoring the tears clearly running down his face. 

 

™™™

 

Max couldn't help but glare at the mirror, his long, coiled hair making him growl in frustration. His phone read off the time,  _ 6:30AM _ , flashing obnoxiously in his face. 

 

He had woken up at roughly two from that damn nightmare. His medication was supposed to help, but it clearly hadn't, considering that he still couldn't sleep. 

 

Max was in his own headspace. He couldn't capture reality, at the moment. Of he had to use the restroom, it wouldn't be apparent, not currently, at least. He disassociated more than normal. Maybe he should have just waited for a different family? Questioned swarmed in his head, leaving him to do the one thing her could. 

 

Lay down and wait until he passed out from exhaustion. Thankfully, it didn't take long, either. 

 

™™™

 

He woke up aching terribly, feeling disgusting in every way possible. His hips ached, harsh cramps plagued every movement, he felt nauseated. Everything made him feel disgusting. 

 

_ “Fuck,” _ he yelled, jumping up as he realized why. 

 

_ First period, first period, first period, _ his brain screeched at him. He felt himself jump up. A quick check at sheets confirmed his fear. 

 

“Fuck, fuck fuck,” it came in a chorus. 

 

The door opened, Gwen and Jasper silent as they looked at panicking child. 

 

“Max are you-  _ Oh _ .” David halted. “Oh! Help her clean up, okay, you two. I'll get the things!” 

 

They nodded, pushing forward. Max had fallen still, tears dripping down his cheeks. 

 

“Go get in the shower, okay,” Jasper quietly spoke, offering a smile. Max nodded, sniffling as he pushed off, away from them. 

 

™™™

 

Max hated his last name. It had actually been a joke. His mother's last name had been Rodriguez and his father's Holt. Rolt. They settled on bonding the words and making it  _ Rolt _ . What the  _ fuck _ type of name was  _ goddamn Rolt?! _

 

It made him cringe. 

 

_ Rolt _ .

 

But he settled on it, giving a sigh as he thought it over. It  _ still _ annoyed him to no end. 

 

He dressed slowly, careful with how he did so, and what he decided was fit for his body. 

 

_ Breasts, _ he thought with a bitter grumble, staring at the mirror. He hadn't had his growth spurt yet, though it was bound soon. His mother had always told him she got hers when she was twelve, and all her siblings had, and it had followed a line with earlier generations, as we as her family's other children. 

 

Max had seen how the others had grown, his three cousins had all grown up with big breasts, perfect body's, and enough glamour to rival any other. His dad's side had been the same, which made him a perfect candidate for looking like them when he grew up. They had all started out lanky, too. Max hated that. 

 

™™™

 

The day passed too slowly for Max. 

 

“What do you work as, Jasper?” 

 

“I'm CEO of a trading company,” he spoke calmly, flipping a page in his book. 

 

_ Fuckin nerd _ , Max thought bitterly. His moods had flopped repeatedly throughout the day, proving to be a bitch to him. Cramps hadn't helped brighten up his day much, either. 

 

“So what do you do?” 

 

“Supervise, fire people, make sure everything goes to the right place.” 

 

Max groaned, laying back on the couch. “It's so boring here,” he mewled. 

 

Gwen took this as her time to burst in, throwing open the front door. Max flinched, but so had Jasper and David, so it was something he could collectively blame on getting frightened. 

 

“Alright! Listen here, you shits! I fired Justin and got the plumbing fixed! You know what that means?!” 

 

David looked as happy as ever, though Max and Jasper stood confused. 

 

“We’re celebrating! Four damn months and now the camp can shower in warm water and flush a toilet without getting worried! Let's go!” 

 

With that, Max was being carted out the door with his newfound family. 

 

™™™

 

“You two run a camp?” 

 

“Yes!” David seemed thrilled Max had asked about it. “It's a year round camp. It's sort of an lgbtq+ safe haven undercover. We have some kids that stay year round so they don't have to deal with their families being bigots.” 

 

Max forced out a laugh. “Oh, thank fuck. I thought you two worked a boot camp!” He settled at the table, head leaning down. 

 

™™™

 

Seven days had passed, seven days of Max lounging around the house, typically with his face shoved in his phone or locked up in his room. No one pried, just offered Tylenol and condolences when everything seemed to ache just a little bit more than he deemed alright. 

 

Max stared at Jasper, eyes settled I'm a mix of a glare, pure disgust, and surprise. 

 

“Public school,” he called, voice loud, “a stupid fuckin public school?! God, I can't stay anywhere more than a week before they decide to drop a bomb on my ass like I'm fuckin Japan! What the shit?!” 

 

“Oh, come on, Max,” David spoke with good intentions, “It won't be that bad! You can find someone your age to be your friend!” 

 

“God, you three balance out perfectly, huh?!” Max was boiling with emotions, none of which were actually anger. It was more so his own anxiety boiling up in him. He pulled his best defense; make others focus on their own flaws than ask him of his own. He pointed to David, “You're too optimistic! You're too happy, all the time! Jasper’s too fucking neutral to every God damn thing, while Gwen could have a panic attack at every fuckin thing if you pick at it enough!” Their faces all twisted. 

 

_ Gotcha. _

 

“You three balance out too much on what’s what! You guys are too focused on yourself for it to really fit, anyways! Hell, did you guys pick me to adopt as a  _ pick me up _ ?! Am I just your guy’s fixer upper?! Am I just a  _ project _ ?!”

 

The three didn't move to tell him no. 

 

_ I didn't mean that. _

 

_ Am I really just a fixer upper?  _

 

_ Am I nothing more than a pick-me-up project? _

 

_ Fuck. _

 

“See?!” 

 

With that, he turned, harsh. He ignored the tears threatening to spill. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop vent writing my own PTSD and inflicting all my issues on my favorite characters. :/


End file.
